


wrap your arms around my heart just like you always do.

by Skamtrash



Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: A look into the life of Isak, Even and their two year old.part four to the uni au where even messes around and has sworn off dating but then he meets Isak, who flips everything upside down by being the sweetest and most precious person.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: at the mere sound of his voice, I'm weak in the knees [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	wrap your arms around my heart just like you always do.

Transitioning into fatherhood was the most beautiful and hardest thing the couple has ever experienced.

August was the sweetest baby but he refused to sleep in his crib at night and would cry until he was picked up and taken to his dad's bed. So most nights, their son fell asleep lying on one of their chests. Isak was getting less sleep which wasn't completely unexpected but the expectation didn't make the adjustment any better. But he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. 

It was the moments when Isak would tickle his son's nose and he smiled, the crinkle in his blue eyes and the sound of his giggles made his heart soar. And watching Even play with August and hold his small body in his long arms and watching their son fall asleep on Even's chest, there was nothing really better.

But when August started walking, he was into everything and they didn't want to dish out on a babysitter so Even started working from home full time to care for August.

.

Isak comes home after the longest and most exhausting time at his residency. 

He unlocks the door to their place and he hears Even say, "Daddy's home."

And he hears floppy little feet running to the door and his son screams in excitement when he sees Isak. Isak laughs and picks his son up, "I missed you, Augie." He smothers him in all the cheek kisses. 

"Good day, daddy?" 

"I did have a good day. Did you?" He ask kicking off his shoes. "Were you good for pappa?" 

He nods, "I eat all my veggies." The two year old answers.

"You're such a good boy." Isak walks into the room and feels instantly relieved seeing Even sitting at his desk. He walks over to him and kisses him, sitting in his lap while still holding their son. 

"How was today?" Isak ask running his hand in Evens hair. 

"It was good. We went to the science museum and went to get pizza and I came back to do work while Augie was sleeping. I missed you"

Isak pulls Even in for a kiss but Augie whines pulling their faces apart. He really dislikes when his dads are giving affection to anyone but him. And the couple both start smothering their sons in kisses until he's giggling and squealing and flailing in their arms and runs away, intending to be chased. But Isak takes that chance to kiss Even again, squeezing in a little makeout session. 

"Daddy, you got' chase!!" He hears Augie call. 

"I'm coming!" He gives a couple more pecks to Even's sweet lips, "You want to watch a film tonight?"

Even agrees and Isak runs off to go play with his son and let his husband relax for a bit. 

Isak orders them delivery since they're both not keen on cooking tonight. They order Mexican food and Isak cooked Augie sweet potato and tiny bits of broccoli.

As Isak is feeding him in his lap, August looks up at his pappa eating a different meal than him, "I want eat what you eat." He says.

"It's spicy, buddy." Even says. "It'll hurt your mouth."

"But it no hurt your mouth." He says confused.

"Maybe another day, okay?" Augie accepts the answer and opens his mouth and Isak gives him another spoonful.

"Is it good?" Isak ask. Augie nods and grabs the little spoon and gives his dad a spoonful. Isak licks his lips, "Delicious."

"Licious" Augie mimicks, and follows with with a hearty giggle after watching his dad's laugh. They all finish eating dinner, let Augie play for a bit with his toys before Even puts him to bed while Isak showers. 

After Even puts Augie down for the night, he heads to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He sheds his clothes and climbs into the shower with his husband. Isak wipes the water from his eyes and squints open and smiles seeing Even, "Is he asleep?" 

"Mhmm" Even replies, pressing against Isak and wrapping his arms around him. He kisses his shoulder as the smaller body leans back in his arms, "Can't wait to get in bed with you. It was a long day"

"I know." Isak gives him a quick kiss before they wash up and head to bed, cuddling until they pass out.

.

Isak wakes up in the morning by a heavy weight on his chest. He groans and flutters his eyes open and sees August sitting on his chest and poking his nose, "You wake." Augie claps.

"Ahh, Pappa is asleep." Isak hushes bringing his finger to his lips and August imitates the gesture. 

"It's okay." Even groans. "He's been trying to wake you up for like 5 minutes and woke me up in the process." Even is lying on his side and August climbs on top of him, poking his cheek, "Hi Pappa."

"Hi buddy. What are you doing in here?" He ask turning over on his back, their son falling in between them.

"Hungry" He groans, clearly bothered. "My tummy has funny noises I so hungry." 

Even leans over and kisses Isaks neck, "Go back to sleep, I got him."

"Time is it?" Isak mumbles. Even leans over to check his phone, "6:20."

Isak nods and puckers his lips for Even to kiss him but Augie dives in to give him a kiss and Isak just giggles and squeezes his sons cheek, "I'm going to get a little more sleep" Even nods and picks up Augie and drags him out of the room to let his husband sleep some more before work.

By Friday, the couple feels like they can finally breathe. Jonas is taking August for the weekend because truth be told, their intimacy had fallen short since August learned how to walk and open doors on his own. 

Even had August's bag packed since Thursday morning to be quite honest. He was going to miss him but god, he couldn't wait to be alone with Isak.

"You miss me pappa?" August asked bundled up,staring up at Even as he holds Jonas hand. 

"Of course." He kneels. "Gonna miss you so much but you like being with Uncle Jonas, yeah?" 

He nods, "You tell daddy I love him?"

"I will buddy, you can call us later before you go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." He smiles brightly and tugs on Jonas hand, "We go now."

"Bye dude, don't break Isak. I expect him to be okay enough to come get Augie tomorrow."

"You break daddy?" Augie ask startled startled at his pappa from across the hall.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Jonas plays off. "Let's go get some treats." And Even smiles as he closes the door and pulls out his phone. 

_we officially have the house to ourselves. when do you get home?_

_two hours!!!_

_god, can't wait to get my hands on you_

_I'm turning my phone off, you're not about to turn me on while I'm at residency. love you, see you later_

_._

When Even heard the front door open, his heart almost dropped from excitement. He had been horny all damn day at the thought of finally getting to be alone with Isak. He got out of bed in his hoodie and sweats and peaked through the bedroom, spotting Isak kicking off his shoes at the front door, "Hi gorgeous"

Isak looks up with a blank face and then seeps into a smile seeing his husband, "Hi." He walks over to him and kisses him and Even wasted no time in picking him up and leaning him up against the wall of the doorway. 

"Baby." Isak mumurs. "I need to shower first."

Even shakes his head, pulling back with a pout, "It's okay"

Isak chuckles and pulls on the strings of his hoodie, "I'm showering first." He says matter of factly. 

Even licks his lips and calms himself down and let's Isak down, "We can shower together." Isak suggests

"I already showered." Even groans and Isak just shakes his head amused, "Okay well wait 10 minutes and I'll be out. Get naked or something for me." He teases as he heads to the bathroom.

Even sits on their couch, feet posted up on the ottoman as he does in fact get naked and starts lazily stroking himself so he's hard by the time Isak gets out. 

Isak comes out a little after 10 minutes with the towel hung low on his hips. He stands across the room, watching Even touch himself.

"What are you doing over there? Come here." Even ask

"It's kind of funny making you wait longer." He chuckles as he strides over and climbs into his lap, swatting his hand away. "How was Augie when he left?"

"He was fine, he was excited to go. But we have one night free so let's not talk about that."

Isak raised his brows, "Are you telling me to forget about the precious life that is my son?"

Even groans, his head falling back against the couch, "Why are doing this to me? We haven't had sex that lasted more than five minutes in months."

Isak laughs and holds Evens face, keeping his head tilted back as he starts kissing on his pale neck and Even immediately let's out a small moan, had clearly been waiting to be touched for nearly eight hours. Isak kisses and sucks on his neck until his lips start making its way up to his jaw and to his lips, that ravish his as soon as they connect. Even immediately wraps his arm around Isaks tiny body, flipping them so Isak is now on his back, getting rid of his glasses and continues to kiss him. They make out, getting each other heated up. Even hands start trailing down Isaks body, creeping under the towel and teasing his hole and Isak murmurs, "I'm already ready."

.

They're on round three. First round when Isak got home at 7, another at 9 and now it's a quarter until midnight and they can't get enough, squeezing it all in tonight. Isak is a sore, he's typically a bit sore after one go around but he definitely feels it as Even fucks him for the third time tonight. He's completely wrapped in his husbands arms, their limbs intertwined as Even fucks the life out of him as he cries out. He can't believe it's been this long since they've given time to intimacy and he's missed it so much. 

"I think I'm broken" Isak says, voice scratchy after Even just finished inside him. 

Even chuckles and flops down beside Isak, pulling him in his arms. Evens phone starts ringing and Isak reaches on the floor to grab them out of his sweats seeing Jonas name. 

He puts it on speaker as he answers, "Hello?"

"Jesus Christ, you're alive. What the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?" Isak ask.

"I had such a hard time putting Augie to bed. Even said he could call and say good night but you assholes didn't answer. Did you fuck for like four hours straight or what?"

"That was kind of the point, Jonas. I forgot I said he could call, sorry." Even says. 

"Is he okay now?" Isak questions. 

"He's fine, he's asleep but was still hard to get him to fall asleep. He just wanted to talk to you guys, make sure you were okay."

Isak pouts and looks up at Even, "We're terrible parents."

"Jonas, I'll be there in the morning to get him." Even says

"Okay. Later" Even pulls Isak into his chest, "Stop, I know you're feeling guilty. It's okay for us to have one night off." 

Isak nods and nuzzles himself into Even's chest, "It's just, I'm not with him all day like you. And he wanted to call me, I feel bad."

"I know baby but it was only one night. We'll pick him up tomorrow and he'll forget he was even upset, okay?" He ask trailing his hand down his back and giving a squeeze to his butt. Isak hisses, "I'm recovering, no touching." 

Even chuckles and kisses Isaks forehead before they got head to shower off the nights activities.

.

Isak was spending the day with his son since he and Augie rarely got alone time together and later on, they would visit Evens parents. 

They're at the park this morning as Isak pushes Augie in the swing.

"More, daddy. Push more" Augie squeals. 

"I don't want you to fall out."

"More please" 

So Isak pushes a little higher but nothing too much and Augie just giggles, the happiest kid in the world. When he's had enough of the swing, they play in the jungle gym before going to get some ice cream around noon.

"Is yummy?" Augie ask sitting next to his dad on the stool at the ice cream shop. 

"Yeah, want some?" He ask holding out his banana nut ice cream. Augie nods and leans in for a lick , smacking his lips together, unsure how he feels. 

"Like my ice cream" He concludes and continues to munch down on his chocolate vanilla swirl. When they're done, it's nearly Augie's nap time so on the way to Evens parents, he passes out. 

He knocks, holding his sleeping son in his arms. Even opens the door and Isak leans up to him. 

He then looks at Even, sweaty without a shirt and some gray shorts and Isak finds himself salivating as he checks him out

"You alright?" Even chuckles. 

Isak glares up at him, "How dare you look this good?" 

"I'm sorry" He laughs. 

Isak glares at him and walks inside to the living room and greets Evens mom sat on the couch. 

"Aw my baby's sleeping" She pouts fondly, picking Augie up out of Isaks arms.

"Isak, maybe you can help the boys in the backyard? They're building a new fence." Isak agrees and walks towards the yard, Even following behind and once they're alone in the hall, Isak stops suddenly and pushes Even back up against the wall, "Kiss me" He says tilting his head up.

Even leans down and his lips lock with his husband's. Isaks hands have a mind of their own, trailing all over Evens back and bare abdomen. Evens hands trail teasingly down his back to his ass, giving it a squeeze and Isak moaning in his mouth. 

Tongues are sliding against each other's and things heating up before they hear a deep voice, "Hi Isak."

Isak screams and jumps back completely startled and sees Evens dad. He gives an awkward wave as Mr. Bech Naesheim's gaze shifts between the two

"I can't build this fence on my own."

"Right, sorry! Even says taking Isaks hand and dragging him to the backyard. "We got it, take a break"

"We got it as in you'll build it, correct? His dad ask, sending a look towards him telling them to stop acting like teenagers and get to work.

"Yep." Even says dismissively, trying to get away as fast as possible. And as soon as they're alone in the yard, he slaps Isaks ass, "You're bad news."

Isak chuckles as he kneels down on the grass to look at the directions and they get to building the fence, only finishing three hours later.

.

On a particularly beautiful day out, the family decided on going to amusement park. Augie was insanely excited to go to his first amusement parts and didn't particularly know what it was but knew his dads promised him a fun day. 

Augie gets overwhelmed with excitement pretty easily. When he sees the rides through the windows of the car, he starts screaming in excitement. 

"Buddy, no screaming please" Even says looking through the rearview mirror. "I know you're excited but no screaming okay?" He nods trying to contain his screams and kicks his legs instead, staring in awe. 

When they head into the amusement park, Augie drags them every which way that eventually the couple need to pick a ride for Augie and they decide on the train to start off. They all gather in one cart and Augie sits in between them and Augie stands up to look at the pond of fish the train is circling. He looks up to his dad, "Is fishies He smiles, puckering his lips up to Isaks and Isak gives a kiss to his son and he then leads up to Pappa asking for the same, "I have best dads in whole world" He decides.

They go on several rides together, some with Augie by himself. When hes on the kiddie swings, Isak and Even watch from behind the railings, Even circling his arms around Isaks waist and kisses on his neck, "Know what this reminds me of?"

"Hm?"

"When you took me on that date back in uni. Ar the carnival."

"That feels like so long ago. We're old."

Even laughs and nuzzles his face in his neck, "No we're not. We're still young and agile."

"Do you ever think about when we first met? How much of an asshole you were."

"God, don't remind me. It's embarrassing to think about. And for some reason, you were still into me." 

"I saw the potential." Isak chuckles and tilts his head back and gives Even a kiss and Even gives a squeeze to his hip bone. 

" 'nother one!" They hear their son call running over to them after the ride ended and so they squeeze in a couple more rides before going out to dinner.

.

Augie's third birthday was rapidly approaching and the couple was going all out. Things were rather low-key for his first two birthdays. Augie was really into dinosaurs now so they settled on a dinosaur theme and put a lot of work and effort into making it the best party they could. Isak was scrambling the day of where the party would be held, in Jonas' parents backyard. They had rented a bouncy castle, a cotton candy station and Isak is trying his best to hang up the banner. 

"Hi baby" Isak turns around and let's out a sigh of relief, "Thank god you're here, let me get on your shoulders"

"That's all I am to you, a ladder?" Even ask bending down so Isak can climb on.

"Right now yes, I need his party to be perfect. Is he with your mom?"

"Yeah, stop freaking now. Things are going to be fine"

Isak hangs up the happy birthday banner before he's being let down. Hes about to run and set up the chairs but Even pulls him into his chest, "Breathe for a second."

"Even, I'm fine. The party starts in an hour, I just want everything done."

"It is done, Isak."

"Seriously I need to --" Even just kisses him. Whenever he doesn't know how to calm Isak down, a good kiss typically does the trick. He holds his face in his hands, deepening the kiss slowly pulling back with a suck on his bottom lip, "I love you. Relax"

Isak takes a deep breath and nods, "Just help me with the chairs then?" 

They set tables and shares and the snack table before things are pretty much done. Cousins, friends, neighbors gather to celebrate August. August arrives with his nana and aunt once everyone is there. They walk into the backyard and August screams, running over to the blow up dinosaur and then to the bouncy castle and then the cotton candy machine, excited and surprised by all there is to see. He runs to his dad's and Even picks him up, "Mine?"

"All for you, buddy"

"We have cake too?'

"Of course we have cake, we'll have some later, okay? How about you and your friends go play?" Even let's August down as he goes to grab some friends and they climb into the castle. 

Isak let's out a sigh of relief and wraps his arms around Even, "That's all I wanted, him to be happy."

"Of course he would."

Everyone's plays and socializes until the sun is starting to set a couple hours into the party. Isak calls everyone over to sing happy birthday and cut the cake. Augie sits at the center of the table, his dad's on either side of him. 

The singing is followed by applause and Even and Isak helping their son blow out the candles.

"I would like to say something." Everyone turns to the voice. Jonas.

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to the best 3 year old I know. He wouldn't be such a great kid without his amazing parents. I knew Isak since we were kids and Even since university and never in a million years, this is where they'll be a couple years later but I'm so happy for you guys. You have raised an incredible kid and you should feel really proud."

Isak is tearing up, wrapped in his husbands arms. Isak separates himself and gives a tight hug to his best friend, "Thank you so much, dude."

Jonas wipes away Isaks tears underneath his glasses.

"Daddy, you sad?" Augie ask staring up at him from his chair, on the verge of crying. 

"No, no. I'm happy"

"So cake now?" He ask and Isak laughs and nods as Even starts cutting slices for everyone. When everyone is scattered about eating, Even and Isak retreat into a corner, words being exchanged about how happy they are to parent together, how unbelievable of a dad the other is and how grateful and lucky they are for their love and the life they created together.


End file.
